A control device for lifts has become known by EP-A-0246 395, which device comprises call registering devices with the features of the foregoing category. The call registering devices arranged at the stories are equipped with numeric keypads for the input of calls for desired destination stories. As the destination calls correspond to the cage calls entered through conventional controls, no cage call buttons are provided in the lift cages themselves.
Such control devices, also called destination controls, are used in particular for the control of groups of lifts, wherein considerable advantages such as, for example, optimization of the assignment of cages to calls, shorter waiting and travel times for passengers, and an increase in the elevating capacity, are achieved.
It is further known from EP-A-0 699 617 to provide call registering devices of the above-described control devices with so-called recognition devices. The recognition devices respond to a data transmitter, for example in the form of a credit card, wherein the data exchange takes place by way of electromagnetic fields according to the transmitter/receiver principle. The data transmitter can contain, for example, an identification code of a person authorized to use a lift or the number of a desired destination story. The call registering device is activated and the identified destination call automatically triggered by the identification. In such a lift installation, persons who do not have a data transmitter must initially determine their destination story and then input manually. Moreover, the access of these persons cannot be monitored without further measures.